The Meeting
by Blue Eyed Knight
Summary: Ever wonder what Snake Eyes thinks about during the staff meetings he is forced to endure?


Arrgh, I'm so bored!

This meeting is taking forever! Why can't Flint just give me a copy of the meeting notes after, and let me go do something else? I really don't see the point of being here. I'm pretty sure the rest of them couldn't care less if I attended these meetings or not. It's not like I contribute much to this oh-so-stimulating conversation. And even if I did, it's not like more than four of them would understand. Damn sign language should be taught in basic training. You never know when a mute ninja will be on your team. Unless you play deaf ninja sports. Damn. That would be hard. Wait, no. It might be easier. Less distractions from the crowd. Even less distractions if you were deaf _and _blind. Heh, that would be fun to watch.

Crap, Flint's looking at me.

Did he just ask me a question? What did he say? Oh, well. When in doubt, cross your arms, pretend you don't want to answer, and glare like hell.

Good.

He stopped looking at me. I could have done without the weary sigh, though.

Still bored. There's nothing to do. Ooh, paper! Interesting! Wait, no. Meeting information. Still boring. Gah, I want to go outside. Maybe play some deaf/blind soccer. But I would have to make someone deaf and blind first.

Hmm, how about Flint?

If he couldn't hear his own voice, maybe he wouldn't talk so much. Or maybe even not at all! And then I wouldn't have to go to these stupid meetings, and instead be as free as a bird! Birds, geese, ducks, chickens.

Chicken.

God I'm hungry. Haven't eaten in a while. Not since… Wednesday. Or maybe Tuesday. I don't remember.

Whoa! Nearly tipped my chair over. That would be painfully embarrassing. 'Highly skilled bringer of death tips over chair in mind numbingly boring meeting'. That would make Tommy laugh.

Stupid Tommy. "Ooh, Storm Shadow, you're so cool and skilled and smart and good looking. Hey, Snake Eyes, why aren't you cool like Storm Shadow? And why don't you talk, and why the mask? And by the way, what's your real name?"

Goddamn it!

Oops, smacked the table a little hard there. Everyone is staring at me. Stop it. Stop looking at me. I think I'll go stand in that corner over there for a bit. Yeah. Good, most of them stopped. Psych Out's still watching. Wish he would stop.

Wow. Who would have ever thought that a corner could be so boring. Maybe that corner over there will be better.

Nope.

I was sadly mistaken. Okay, okay, think of something to do, like… count the bricks in the wall. . . lots. There are a lot of bricks.

I am so bored I want to SCREAM. I don't care if I'm not able to, I'm gonna try anyway. Ngggaahh! That freaking hurts! I wish I could scream in PAIN. My throat feels like it's on fire. Goddamn throat! Keep forgetting how much it hurts to try.

Breathe. Just breathe. In, and out. In, and out.

Ohhhkay. Standing up straight now. It's awfully quiet in here. Oh crap. They're all staring again. Psych looks rather worried. Nah, don't worry about me, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong.

Oohoho, I am such a liar.

Everything's wrong. I can't talk, I can't sleep, and I'm in so much pain that I want to lay down on the floor and cry, and there is nothing I can do about it. Gosh, I'm hard on myself. Hmm? When did Psych get so close? DON'T TOUCH ME! I'm fine, just leave me alone. I'll be okay. Maybe if I go back to the table, they will all calm down.

Yes, success! Bored again.

Why do we even have these meetings? I'm, like, 90% sure no one enjoys them. Except possibly that guy, what's his name. For the life of me I can't remember. He seems to be having a good time. Don't know how though. It's all so dull. I want to break something.

I'll just tear this paper in half. Two, four, eight, sixteen, ung, thirty-two, sixty…nope. Only thirty-two. Damn, this is tough paper. Tougher than some of the opponents I've faced. Hm, kind of tired actually.

Finally, Flint has stopped talking. Grrrr, now What's His Name is just droning on and on and…on…..His voice is so monotonous, I can't actually understand what he is trying to say. How does he manage to keep the same pitch for that long? It's like an annoying mosquito.

Thirsty. These cups are nice. Plain, simple, functional. Glass. Hmm. How many times can I tear this glass apart? One- SON OF A BITCH! HOLY SHIT CRAP, I GOT GLASS IN MY HAND! Damn it, I'm bleeding. This isn't good. If they see this, they'll make me go visit Doc. I HATE visiting Doc. He always tells me to go to bed. Maybe they haven't seen the blood yet and I can just walk out like a good innocent ninja, almost at the door- nope. Psych Out has seen the blood. Crap. This means therapy.

Oh well. At least this means the meeting is over.


End file.
